happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snowballdacat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Feet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buy Purina Dog Food page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceSeason101 (Talk) 22:31, November 12, 2011 thanks no problem i had edited her earlier this month but it got deleted Hello! Thanks for the comment. I am currently a temporary admin. I think the pages should be locked (It won't lock you out as well) to new users and non-registered ones. I didn't want new users to be blocked but people without accounts are so free to make changes, that I found it necessary. New pages need to be added, for Seymour, the Amigos (it doesn't show on the character page--maybe I just need to add it) and some other minor, overlooked characters, such as the Lepoard Seal, Killer Whale, The Great 'Guin, and so on. I can write the page for Seymour and the Great 'Guin but I may need some assistance on exactly what to add for the seal and whale, being as they only appear once (I believe). A page for that flying bird shown in the trailer for HF2 should be made as well. We can work as a team, really helping eachother with the pages. Thanks! RubberTreePlant 00:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Admins Hi Snowballdacat! I've promoted RubberTree to help out with the wiki as well. If you have absolutely any questions at all, feel free to ask! :) Do you still need help with infoboxes? ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Cast Template It looks like you're heading in the right direction! I added it to the bottom of the Elijah Wood page. What do you think? To add simply insert template cast or in source mode type . ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC Hehe Girl, I know how you feel with all the exams. So much studying! Anyway, as long as the pages remained locked and we check periodically, we can work it out. Think of me as your co-captain, and you're the head honcho :) Need some help! Okay, for Erik's page someone tried to make a character box but it came out completely wrong. I MIGHT be able to fix it but in the event I can't, I need help. Also, has it been proven that a) Seymour has a son named Atticus and b) Atticus is friends with Erik? should guys started on the new character already the mighty sveon Okay! Yeah, that sounds great. I just can't stand when people say Gloria's Heartsong is called Midnight Creeps. They said it ONCE in the song. -_- Anyway, templates really aren't my thing (I have NO idea how to make one nor edit one) ut maybe you can teach me. Locked Pages I strongly suggest unlocking some of these pages, especially Mumble. Some information is left out and needs to be edited. I can edit most of the locked pages such as Seymour, Mumble and Gloria to update them a bit more, if that's okay. I just don't understand why they are locked... the information seems to mediocre to be put up and closed for editing. In fact, I would love to help out with editing some of these pages or become a temporary admin. Editing would be no problem for me, and I could even add some pictures to the database, if you'd like. Heck, Mrs. Astrakhan didn't have a page and I had to make it. I can also try to edit Michelle's page and add some information on her, or a picture. Kiana.lacy 04:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Fluffy the Flufflemonster Hmm. I don't think so. Think about it: There's already a separate page for Heartsongs, and the page for HS's are linked in whichever character has one's page. I think it's fine. Also (I lost my DVD but I can watch online) I just want to make sure we got ALL of the Heartsongs. Like, Mrs. Atrakahn--if that's how you spell it--was dramatically singing some song in HF1 that might be her Heartsong. And maybe we should also add all of the group songs sung, like Leader of the Pack and whatnot. Christmas! Merry (almost) Christmas! Unless you're Jewish, then Happy Hanukkah. Or, Happy Kwanzaa. Or if you're an athiest, Happy Day When Nothing Happened! :D Anyway, sorry for not being on a lot, distractions with school and report cards and Christmas -_- I was just about to head to bed but wanted to pop in and say hi, so... Hi! I can help with the Mumble page, although I think, since locking it, it's pretty good. We need to somehow promote it more and get more people to help out, but if nobody does, we might have to eventually unlock the pages. But that probably won't be necessary, because a lot of our pages look great. I'll find a way to -mostly legally- watch HF2 and edit some pages based off what I saw. Also, and I know this is bad, but finding a way to link our wiki from another can help promote it. Like, if there's a Surf's Up wiki, and something is written like "Surf's Up is another animated film about penguins. Similar to Happy Feet, the protagonists blahblahblah" right where it says Happy Feet link to our page. RubberTreePlant 04:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm Emmarider, and i would like to take part in this wiki, but i know nothing about it, anyway im 11 and i have lots of sibling who have wikia too. sooo i search up more for happy feet, bye, Note from Snowballdacat I deleted the picture posted on my page because I found it unpleasant to look at. No offence was mean by this. Welcome Your welcome for what i did to the Mumble Page Snowballdacat! ;) if u wood mind not 2 do anything to the boadicea page pleas , i wood b grateful thanks im x-ohhangela btw ok just dont change the bo (boadicea) title .pleas. x-ohangie um yeah i know this isnt the first wiki ive been on actually no offense but ive been on bigger wikipedias and i know what to do Princessfairyflora 18:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC)princessfairyflora its ok just i thought i could help but i really dont like to be tampered with you know like people going behind you and changing everything you say btw my name is Echo Princessfairyflora 22:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC)princessfairyflora Hey! Time goes by fast when you're studying your butt off for regents :D How have things been? Adjusting well to adminship? RubberTreePlant 02:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'd like to request admin rights to fix this wiki 01:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC)